A Few Incidents
by CharmandersThoughts
Summary: Spencer Reid is perfectly happy in life. Even though he has to live with his Father...Who he isn't to fond of to say the least... But when an incident at the lockers occurs, Spencer finds himself in the middle of a complex love triangle, and he could have no where to run. SLASH AND FLUFF AND STUFF - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (Rated T for issues raised)
1. The Locker Incident

**Hey guys! Yeah so this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic so please review even if you hated it because reviews are love! So yeah this is an AU fic, i have no idea what that stands for but I do know it means I thought up the plot and changed stuff apart from the characters.**

**THERE IS ALOT OF BRITISH TERMONOLOGY AND OBJECTS IN THIS FIC BECAUSE I AM BRITISH BUT THIS IS SET IN AMERICA! Also, the characters are 17 years old and google has told me that they would be in their Junior Year:) **

**(BTW a coccyx is your tailbone and pronounced cox-ix for those of you who don't know c: )**

***I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AT ALL!***

**Chapter One – The Locker Incident **

Spencer's eyes flickered open and he winced at the sudden bright lights. Once his eyes adapted he began to recognise his surroundings. He was at school and he was lying flat on his back on the floor of the main hall. He tried to sit up but a searing pain shot though his skull so he lay back down 'Spency?' a small voice, full of concern asked as he felt someone put their hand on his. He turned his head to face them but the pain was back and he let out a small moan, lifting his free hand to run it through his hair. 'What the-?' he thought and jerked his hand away and saw it was wet and covered in crimson liquid 'Pen...' He began slowly 'Why am I bleeding?' he questioned and looked up into her face and saw her eyes wide with fear. 'Crap, she hates blood' Spencer cursed in his head and he saw Penelope begin to run down the corridor, which was quite an amusing sight considering she was in painfully high heels and Spencer sometimes questioned if they were even suitable for a runway model, let alone a school girl! He heard her mutter something along the lines of 'Holy unicorn dust' as she turned the corner, presumably to find a teacher.

When she was gone, he attempted to sit up again but the pain returned with a vengeance but he succeeded to lean against the lockers. While he was letting the sensation of the cool metal sooth his head he heard another voice. One he didn't recognise. Before he even realised what they mystery voice was even saying, he found himself on his feet walking away. 'Fuck a duck, Spencer what have you done that's a freaking jo' 'HEY! Dude! Get back here!' a strong, deep voice interrupted his panicked thought. Spencer quickened his pace as he heard footsteps behind him, soon, Spencer broke into a sprint. But quite quickly dark spots began to block his vision and he swayed dangerously, almost crashing into the wall. The jock caught him just in time, as he drifted into unconsciousness for the second time today.

CMCMCMCM

When Spencer woke again he was no longer at school but in a hospital bed. He sat up slowly, the pain not nearly as bad as before, but he still winced slightly.

'JUNIOR G MAN!' Penelope squealed, launching herself at Spencer from the other side of the room. Spencer let out a cry of pain as she jumped on the bed, landing on him. 'Oh, sorry' she said, quickly removing herself, plonking down on the bedside chair instead. 'Hey Pen' Spencer croaked out, his voice rough from sleep 'What happened?' he asked rubbing his face.

'Well, you were reading that book – Great Expenguins' 'Expectations' He corrected automatically but Penelope didn't seem to notice, or in fact care. 'Yeah, well you were reading and then a guy opened his locker and it hit you straight in the face, knocking you out' she finished, but obviously seeing the look of utter embarrassment on her friend's face she added 'It was after school so no one was there. It was only me and him-' she smiled. 'Him and I' the gangly teen corrected again and Pen just rolled her eyes and giggled at her best friend's odd habit. 'He and I' she emphasised, causing a small smile to tug at the edges of Spencer's lips 'Saw it happen so you are fine' she ended once more, then began 'apart from the cut in your head and the bruised coccyx.' She settled into the chair as Spencer face-palmed. '_A bruised coccyx! I would be on crutches for about...'_ He quickly did the maths '_2 months. Damn it! Dad's gonna go crazy! Wait no, he has enough money...' _His thoughts were interrupted by the subtle cough coming from the doorway.

'Urm... Hey. Can I come in?' The stranger asked. Spencer glanced at Penelope. She nodded knowingly at him and left the room silently, smiling cheerfully at the older boy in the doorway. The man walked forward but Spencer didn't recognise him. 'Hey' the man said again and he smiled awkwardly at the boy lying in the bed. He hadn't noticed how skinny he was, even when the boy collapsed in his arms. 'Urr, I just came to appologise... I sort of did...This' he gestured to Spencer in the bed and only received a confused look in reply. 'Are...Are you okay?' The dark teen asked cautiously, but Spencer just nodded before saying 'Yeah...Sorry I just don't recognise you. Like from anywhere at school' Spencer gestured to the stranger in return.

'Oh! That's because I'm new round here!' the man flashed a killer smile as he reached out his hand.

'I'm Derek.' He began.

'Derek Morgan'

**Wow. I hope you enjoyed that:') I'm quite proud of it hehe! **

**Much, much love**

**Xx CharmandersThoughts xX**


	2. The Hospital Incident

**So guys this is chapter two! I know it's really quick but I draft write it at school so I get ALOT done really quick hehe:) who needs maths when you can you can write fanfiction!?:D Also, it is a short one today but don't worry chapter 3 will be a bigun! Is that even a word? I don't think so...**

**BUT anyway, here we go (Mario Voice Intended)!**

**Chapter 2 – The Hospital Incident **

Spencer blushed deeply, smiling slightly and shook Derek's hand 'I...I'm Spencer. Spencer Reid' He didn't let go, he was lost in the deep chocolate orbs that were Derek's eyes. He stayed in this state of tranquillity until Derek coughed slightly causing Spencer to jerk his hand away, not noticing the suddenness of the younger boy's gesture, continued happily. 'Well, it's nice to meet your Spencer! Now that you are conscious' the dark man grinned and Spencer couldn't help but notice how perfectly his white teeth complemented his mocha skin. Derek was once again oblivious to Spencer's sort of ogling. 'So what's up?' Derek asked awkwardly, staring at the floor. Realising what Derek meant, Spencer said 'Oh not much, just a small cut on my head and a bruised coccyx.' Brushing it off as if it was nothing.

Derek didn't think so. 'Oh my God! Ahhh I feel so bad!' and he suddenly looked desperately sad and depressed. Something inside Spencer twisted and he felt like he had to make Derek smile again... 'No! Please don't feel bad!' He said softly and Derek looked up at him from underneath his lashes and smiled slightly. 'I'll just be on crutches for a few months, you know the British ones?' Spencer asked excitedly, genuinely interested in the concept of literal cup holders, but for your arms. Derek on the other hand just began to laugh. 'Why are you laughing?' Spencer questioned innocently, smiling a little bit but when he went un-noticed, he whined 'what's so funny!' but a grin covered his sallow face. 'It's just...' was all Derek managed to splutter out before creasing up with laughter once more. 'Whaaattt!?' Spencer asked again, no longer smiling. He hated being laughed at. 'It's just that when you collapsed you were talking about something like the cup holders at McDonalds and you saying that just now reminded me' Derek said before wiping a tear from his eye 'Oh yeah, then you said 'Thank Yousville choco bear' and passed out' Derek resumed his previous state of hysteria.

Spencer wasn't so amused. In fact, he was horrified. All of a sudden, he felt an all consuming anger towards Derek and his stupid laughter. He lay there open mouthed before yelling at Derek to leave.

Derek shot away and lingered in the door for a bit, until Spencer screamed 'Just fucking leave! Get a nurse and leave me alone!' and a few other obstinacies, Derek left. A while later the blond boy heard Penelope explaining to Derek that Spencer didn't mean it, it was just that he was in a lot of pain and was quite confused, and to defiantly not take it personally.

He sighed audibly and thought about how good a friend Penelope was, he had to thank her for that one day... But for now, he stared in to nothingness and just waited for that nurse.

**I know it is really short but yeah I couldn't extend this as much as I would like to :( but on A4 paper it takes up two sides!  
Ha-ha :) **

**Any pointers or corrections, suggestions for future chapters are welcome and BTW all the chapters are going to be 'Incidents' so bear that in mind if you have any suggestions^.^**

**MUCH LOVE **

**Xx CharmandersThoughts xX**


	3. The Algebra Incident

**THE THIRD CHAPTER YAAAAAAY**

**By the way if you are American or don't know what the crutches Spencer is using, just Google British crutches:) also I want to point out that yes, a bruised coccyx is extremely painful and in some cases, you need a wheelchair or crutches, so I am being medically accurate so shh all you haterz! Why am I so hipst3r? ;) **

**LOL. Ew no.**

Chapter 3 – The Algebra Incident.

When Spencer arrived home early the next morning, the drive way was empty. This meant that William Reid wasn't home. The boy rolled his eyes as he exited the cab and turned to pay the driver. Then walked slowly, the crutches taking most of his weight, up to the front door.

Once inside, Spencer decided to head straight to his bedroom. Unfortunately for him, it was up 3 flights of stairs. Sighing loudly, he began his decent up the 30 steps to his tiny box of a bedroom. 20 minutes later, he finally reached the third floor of the Reid household. Well it was more of a loft conversion that his father scrabbled together when he found out that his son was coming to stay, but it had been decorated since that short stay became a permanent residence two years ago. The walls were a soft lime green, the carpet a deep aubergine and it had a huge bay window looking out over the street and their front yard. The window had a built in seat instead of a ledge and Spencer had covered this with a few cushions and of course, stuffed Pokémon and various other plush collector's items, including Sonic, Yoshi and of course, Pikachu! The walls were plastered and almost completely covered with posters, Nightmare before Christmas, Doctor Who and The Hunger Games, but also musicians and celebrities like Blink 182, Paramore and The Killers. He slept on a sofa bed that he kept folded up when he wasn't using it, to make more room to walk around in and tucked away in the corner was a small over crowded desk and a bulging bookcase. His wardrobe just managed to fit in the tiny room.

He sat at his desk and switched on his Mac. His father always had to have the most expensive version of everything. When Spencer asked for $10 to buy a GameCube, Mr. Reid bought him an Xbox, and when his trusty Nokia died (finally), Spencer said he didn't really want a new one but his father insisted he have the newest Samsung Galaxy model. A lot of people say he is really ungrateful and spoilt, and Spencer had given up trying to tell them that, he in fact, always asks for a cheap alternative and that it was his _father_ who buys him these things! William Reid cares too much about appearance and possessions, his son couldn't be more different.

xXx

His computer loaded and he punched in the password and it began to set up. He relaxed back into his chair but the pain was so unbearable, he resorted to sitting up straight again. As he was opening his internet he got a phone call. As his ringtone began to wail out, he glanced at the caller I.D – It read 'Garcia'. '_Oh God'_ he thought and decided to ignore the phone until she decided to hang up; it wasn't like he hated his ring tone!

"_We're just getting started" _the song ended and Spencer exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was holding _"Things are looking up, oh finally"_ Came Hayley Williams' voice again and Spencer decided to just stared death in the face. He prepared himself mentally for the verbal abuse he was about to receive as his answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered but it was silent on the other end "Garci-"he began but a volcano erupted on the end of the line. "DON'T YOU DARE GARCIA ME SPENCER JOHNOTHAN REID! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING IN THE HOSPITAL!?" Spencer was about to answer when she went off again "AND BEFORE YOU SAY YOU WERE TIRED AND CONFUSED I KNOW THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT. THAT WAS NO REASON TO SHOUT AT DEREK, HE IS A LOVELY GUY AND HE IS NOW IN OUR GROUP." _Wow, he must be a nice guy if Penelope has 'let him in' after only a_ _day _he thought as Garcia continued "NOW HE IS IN YOUR ALGEBRA CLASS AND HE WAS KIND ENOUGH TO COLLECT THE HOMEWORK FOR YOU AND HE ALSO IS IN YOUR SCIENCE, PSYCOLOGY AND ENGLISH LIT. CLASS. I GAVE HIM YOUR ADDRESS AND HE SHOULD BE OVER ANY MINUTE.' Spencer sat there, shell shocked. Penelope lowered her voice and it sounded oddly sinister "Just... Don't fuck this up." And with that, she hung up.

Before he had time to gather his thoughts, the doorbell rang. Instead of trekking down stairs and keeping his guest waiting for 1 million years, he just hobbled over to his window and as he opened it he saw who it was. Derek. 'UGH I will kill that girl' he muttered before shouting down to Derek 'Come in, just follow the stairs' and went to sit down on his sofa bed.

A few minutes later he heard the front door close softly and Derek running up the stairs. When the boy reached Spencer's room, he wasn't even out of breath in the slightest. Spencer said 'Hi, Urm thank you for coming over...' and Derek stood awkwardly in the door for a few seconds before nodding saying 'Yeah, Urm Penny isn't too happy with you, so I said I would come and, smooth things out, per say' he smiled causing Spencer to smile back. Derek walked forward and nodded towards the desk, waving the homework and the younger boy just nodded and then added as Derek still hadn't sat down 'You can sit with me if you like. I don't go crazy all the time.' Derek chuckled lightly and Spencer thought he felt something like butterflies in his stomach, but he thought nothing of it.

After a long minute of silence Derek asked Spencer about his musical taste, having clearly seen the many posters 'Yeah, I love Blink 182, they are the only thing I can play on guitar.' The dark man looked at him, surprised but then laughed 'Guitar, really? I thought you would be more of a... Harpsichord type of man' Derek winked towards the other boy and Spencer just laughed as the older boy mussed his hair slightly. When his hand lingered on his shoulder a bit too long for Spencer liking, he quickly switched the subject. 'I... I could play you something if you like?' he said quietly and Derek's face lit up and Spencer got up slowly, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine. Seeing his friend's (Could I call him a friend? Yet? Derek thought) discomfort, he sprung up and crossed the room in less than two strides and was back again, with the guitar in four. Handing it to Spencer, he sat down again and Spencer coughed nervously before signing and playing his favourite song.

'Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends'

He finished and immediately said 'I'm not too good and that wasn't the whole of the song but-'Derek cut him off by placing his index finger over Spencer's lips. "Bull, that was beautiful" Derek whispered. Once again, it was awkward.

Suddenly, they heard the front door slam shut and an angry voice shouting 'SPENCER!'

"Oh Shit." Spencer gasped.

**I've decided what is gonna go down next so I hope you will enjoy! The song Spencer sung was I Miss You by Blink 182 if you were wondering (: I also hope i have done Penelope and the personality of Reid's Dad justice. Please review lovely people:)**

**xX CharmandersThoughts Xx **


	4. The William Reid Incident

**Well it's been longer than i would have liked it to have been since i last updated! I'm sorry I've been too busy reading another fic by blusoleander93 BECAUSE SHE IS BRILLIANT. Read her CM stuff. It's just AWH C: **

**Anyway there is going to be some mild to moderate, some point's STRONG RACISM AND HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE SO YEAH. IM REALLY SORRY IF I OFFEND PEOPLE BUT I FEEL IT NEEDS TO BE SAID FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF WILLIAM'S AND SPENCER'S RELATIONSHIP 3 I didn't use caps lock much cos yeah there isn't anything more powerful than caps lock and i needed powerful...So just imagine they are shouting and when caps lock comes in, it's the freaking Armageddon!**

**William Reid is a bit of a dick. Just warning you that shit about to go dowwwnnnn.**

Chapter 4 – The William Reid Incident

'_Oh shit' Spencer gasped..._

'What?' Derek asked as Spencer tried to shush him. 'Go, you gotta go!' he whispered urgently as heavy footfalls began to ascend the stairs. The dark skinned boy looked at Spencer quizzically and Spencer looked into his eyes with fear as the door to his bedroom swung open as his father was shouting 'How many times do I have to blood-'William Reid stopped in his tracks as he saw Derek on the edge on the bed. 'Who is that' He asked, not as a question, but a demand. Derek stood up and stretched out his hand and said 'My name is Derek Morgan; I'm assuming you are Mr Reid?' Derek said politely but the look on William's face turned from rage to utter disgust. 'Don't you DARE assume anything you filthy nigger.' The middle aged man spat at Derek, his voice practically oozing with venom and Derek simply stood there, frozen with shock and fear. 'Yeah, you weren't expecting that, were you? You pile of shit, I doubt you are even allowed in this country, unless your ancestors were slaves, like you should be' William finished as he dragged Derek by the shirt and shoved the boy out of the door, almost causing him to fall down the steep staircase. 'NOOOO!' Spencer screeched and sprung up from the bed, but collided with his father who sent him flying back onto the bed. Spencer scrunched his nose up as a vile smell surrounded his nostrils 'What?' his father sneered down at him 'you some kind of fag now, Son? I wouldn't be fucking surprised, you've always been... Weird.' Spencer winced slightly at the stinging words but he said strongly and calmly 'You are drunk. Now leave.' His father just laughed and spat 'Why don't YOU? Go with the faggot black man, until I say you can come home, and don't blame me if he kills you while you sleep' He said his eyes glimmering with rage. 'FINE! Spencer exploded, 'I WILL LET ME PACK MY BAGS AND I'M FUCKING GONE, I NEVER WANTED TO COME HERE ANYWAY!' he rolled over to the left to avoid his father's fist landing on his face and managed to scurry around the back of him to his wardrobe and pulled everything out, emptying the draws as well as he went along, his father just sat on the bed, looking like he was going to pass out. _'Yay. How I love his mood swings' _Spencer thought sarcastically in his head. He filled his trusted satchel with as many books as it could carry, and another backpack with all of his clothes and the majority of his possessions. He cast a single glance at his intoxicated father who was still sitting on the bed. _'Probably in shock that I actually stood up to him. Monster' _Spencer muttered in his head and chucked the bags into the hall way and almost sending Derek flying down the stairs...Again.

'You're...Still here' Spencer said shocked, running (well as fast as his crutches could carry him) past Derek not waiting for an answer. 'Spencer, dude, it's fine, I waited in case you needed help defending yourself!' he said as he began to jog after his friend (too early to say that?) before he could get anywhere fast. 'SPENCE!' Derek called not realising how far the other boy had got, almost ran into Spencer as he suddenly stopped. Spencer turned around slowly 'Spence?' He said with a look of confusion. 'Yeah..Ur well I consider us friends now 'cos i sorta met your dad, who is probably passed out now...' Seeing Spencer duck his head slightly he continued babbling 'But, I don't hate you for what he said! Like you mentioned, he was drunk, not his or your fault, and now you are sorta homeless you can come stay with me if you like, my mum won't care at all, and I'm sorry I should have asked before calling you-' He only stopped because Spencer was hugging him. He slowly returned the hug and they stood there awkwardly for a while in silence with only the sound of Mr Reid's snores two stories up. 'You can call me Spence if you have to, the only person in the world who calls me that is JJ. I don't mind it' the shorter boy said as he withdrew from Derek's arms. They walked (Spencer hobbling of course) to Derek's jeep and drove off into the sunset and rainbows covered the land and bunnies were frolicking about happily and rivers flowed with strawberry milkshake.

HAHA just a joke. That sunset is far away for Spencer, but, he knows, that now he has a what he hopes is a true friend in Derek, the journey there will be a whole load quicker.

**Oh ain't that nice ^.^ Not long but it took me agessss to write so yeah... I'm having ALOT of writers block lately my dear friends so be patient with me:) **

**CHAPTER 5 WILL FEATUREEEE...**

**Spencer (Duh)**

**Derek (why do I bother?)**

**Penelope **

**JJ**

**Emily **

**Will **

**And as teachers...**

**Hotch**

**Rossi**

**Gideon **

**Strauss **

**Love, always **

**xXCharmandersThoughtsXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever, when I started off at such a pace, but I get distracted SO EASILY ITS NOT NORMAL.**

**I began a new fanfic which is a Avengers Tony/Steve. (Iron Man and Captain America) so you can check that one out if you like, it's on my profile so just clickedy click on CharmandersThoughts at the top and it's High School Is Over Rated :) **

**I'm going on holiday all of next week, which is half term holiday for us Brits, so I will have A LOT of time to write future chapters FOR THIS FIC I PROMISE!**

**I don't have writers block any more so yayaya for you and me! **

**You are wonderful people for reading this and I have never got so many views:333 **

**So yeah, I have the plot planned out with bullet points, its just the matter of finding the words to make it sound a lot better:/**

**ANY WAY...**

**I'm going to go now, but I will upload the next chapter on Wednesday 7th November at 6:30 pm (GMT) **

**SO PUT IT ON YOUR CALENDERS PEOPLE! c; **

**Lots of love and nachos,**

**XxCharmandersThoughtsxX **

**P.S Any promts, situations or whatever, feel free to suggest!3 **

**C: **


	6. The Towel Incident PART ONE

**I KNOW IT IS A DAY LATE IM SORRY I HAD NO INTERNET! **

**Enjoy and thank you for staying with me though this dry patch ^_^**

Chapter 5 – The Towel Incident 

A short while later, after a ride in a slightly strained silence, they pulled up to a small but homely town house. When I say homely, I mean it was evidently a family home. What, with its low white picket fence and soft blue exterior walls and wide porch with a small seat swing tucked away in the corner, it was obvious to anyone that this was a family home.

Unlike Spencer's.

It was a tall solitary building, looking more like a miniature office block than a home of a teenager and his father. It didn't even have a back yard, just a miniscule patch of neatly trimmed grass with a few potted plants by the entrance to the driveway. His father had never seen the point in gardening or interior design for that matter.

Derek got out of his black Nissan pickup truck and walked to the other side to help Spencer out. He couldn't quite muster the strength to jump down with or without his injury; he would have probably fallen over anyway. The slightly taller boy opened the passenger door and held out his hand and Spencer grabbed onto it with hesitancy but ended up hanging off of him for dear life.

"Hey, Spence, you do have legs you know!" Derek laughed as he had to resort to lifting the physically challenged boy out of the car. "Shut up." Spencer muttered but still smiled as Derek set him down on the ground and gave him his crouches, grabbed his bags and lead him up to the house.

As soon as they had stepped onto the porch, the front door flew open and a short middle aged woman launched at Derek shouting obscenities in a seemingly foreign tongue because of the speed she was yelling.

"What did you think you were playing at, boy?" She said as she hit Derek over the back of the head making Derek wince slightly, but he still smiled brightly. "Momma, I'm sorry, I was over at Spencer's place, dropping off his homework-"His mother cut across him completely "whose bags are those Der?" Her eyes narrowing slightly pointing to the two bulging bags her son was currently holding. She then noticed the boy on crutches seeming to hide behind him.

She looked back at her son with a raised eyebrow and Derek smiled sweetly.

"Momma, this is Spencer, Urm... His dad may have just kicked him out... Can he stay?" He asked his voice raised an octave at the end, trying to sound innocent. His mother seemed to think it over slowly and then began to nod slowly and this gradually turned into enthusiastic nods and she cracked a smile, one Spencer recognised as Derek's own. He shuffled forwards and was about to thank her profusely but she, as if reading his mind got there before him and said

"No, it's fine, really. You don't look like a troublesome kid and it would be nice to get some vanilla in the house that isn't Sarah's boyfriend Mario-"

"It's Michael!" Derek corrected trying not to snicker. His mother just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, he looks like a Mario, with that stupid moustache." She muttered as she turned to go back into the house, and Derek nodded for Spencer to follow him in.

'_Well, this is certainly going to be interesting_' Spencer thought as he entered the house he could hopefully call a home.

**Wow, I know. It's**___**really**_** short and **_**really**_** crap xD but I am horrifically ill and I didn't feel like typing forever. Sorry :c But I has drafted the next chapter and will edit and type if I'm well enough to get up :3 **

**UPDATE BY THE END OF THE WEEK I PORMISE =3**

**Much love kiddies!**

**XxCharmandersThoughtsxX **


End file.
